Drunk
by beckettjade
Summary: Requested Prompt: a drunk Beck talking to strangers about Jade. (Bade)


Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns Victorious. Not me.

A/N: hi! I'm Willa and I help run this fanfiction account as well as our blog (bade-elavan .tumblr . Com). I uploaded this onto a victorious one shot tumblr blog (victoriousoneshots) and I figured I'd upload this here as well :) enjoy!

* * *

"Alright Beck, I just have to go to the bathroom for a second. Stay right here!" Jade commanded Beck before she turned to walk away.

Beck smirked and watched his girlfriend walk through the crowd.

"How hot ish my girlfriend?" he said to the kid next to him on the couch, his words only slightly slurring.

Beck had heard there was a house party so he made him and Jade go. Jade wore a scowl on her face as she walked through the crowd to find the bathroom. _"It'll be fun"_ he said. _"I won't get too drunk"_ he promised. Jade just scoffed, finally finding a door that didn't have two people hooking up in front of it. Thankfully, it was the bathroom.

Jade returned to the couch a few moments later and glared at the spot Beck was _supposed_ to be sitting in.

"HEY! SINJIN! Where did Beck go?" Jade asked Sinjin who had been sitting next to Beck on the couch.

"Uh..hi Jade," Sinjin said in his creepy voice, "Beck said he had to 'take a walk'. You can take his seat. I don't mind…"

Jade rolled her eyes and began to look around the room, trying to spy Beck.

_I swear to god. If he's hooking up with any Northridge girls I am DONE!_ Jade thought to herself as she grew more and more concerned that she couldn't see him anywhere.

Finally, she decided to go outside since it seemed he wasn't in the house.

Jade walked out the door and went to the sidewalk looking to her left, trying to see if she could make out any figures down the block. There was no luck in that direction so she looked right and began walking faster.

_Where the HECK is he?! _Jade couldn't tell if she was more worried than angry by this point.

The party was close to UCLA's campus & only a block away from town. The town was filled with little cafe's, stores and bars.

On a Saturday night the only people hanging out there would be drunk college students. _Drunk college girls._

Jade struggled to walk as fast as she could in her high heels as she rounded the corner.

"NO- _no_! You don't get it! Her eyes! They're so blue and green. They'rejust beautiful! SHe's the most beautiful girl but, but her _EYES_."

Jade felt relieved as she saw Beck talking in an enthusiastic manner- yet speaking in a slow drunken drawl- to two men outside a bar.

"But don't you get any ideas! A'kay?" Beck told the men seriously, pointing a finger at the two of them. The college students nodded back, just as serious (and just as drunk).

"BECK! I told you to stay on the COUCH!" Jade yelled at her boyfriend as she walked over to him.

"See, I toldya shes gorgeoush," Beck smiled at his girl.

"Man, she is hot," one of the college students said.

Jade glared at him and Beck turned to him and shouted, "HEY! She'smine!"

Jade simply rolled her eyes as Beck put his arms loosely around her waist.

"Hey, baby," Beck said, smirking.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Jade said flatly looking up at him as he smiled drunkenly at her.

"Don't, don't be mad. I wasjust tellin' the guyshow pretty youare," Beck slurred, "I was telling them 'bout how your eyes are blue AND green…and how you're just…"

Beck trailed off and attacked her lips. Jade smiled into the kiss but remembered she should be mad at him.

"Alright, kiddo. Let's get you home, shall we?" Jade said as she pulled away from him.

Jade struggled for a second as she supported most of Beck's weight. Seeing her distress, one of the college guys immediately tried to help her.

"DUDE! I just toldya, she's mygirl. Stop touchin' her!_Jeez_," Beck said in an over-exasperated tone.

"Really, I got it," Jade told the boy. The kid nodded and walked back into the bar with his friend. Jade pulled Beck's arm around her shoulder, making sure she had a better grip on him before she wrapped her arm around his waist.

After walking for a bit, Beck told Jade to stop for a second.

"Jade, I loveyou," Beck said. Normally, Jade would kiss him then keep moving, but she really wasn't in the mood tonight.

"Yeah, whatever," Jade replied and got them walking again. Beck just smiled and kissed her cheek.

Once Jade finally got Beck into the car she saw him playing with his phone.

"Yo, Andre! My, my girlfriend was the _prettiest_ one at the party," Beck bragged to Andre in a tired voice before dropping his phone on the car floor and passing out.

Jade chuckled an_d _thought about how much fun she would have annoying the crap out of him tomorrow. She _loved_ hangovers_._


End file.
